The Encounter
by biawutnow
Summary: Sasuke laughed loudly, the insanity of the Uchiha clan apparent to everyone. Naruto...he had finally awakened...the perverted hormones hidden inside Sasuke. SasuHina Oneshot


At first I was hesitant to write a fic like this. I really don't like any where nudeness is involved. (There isn't anything that bad in here...only flashing). Anyway, I was inspired by someone else who did a scene kind of like this, but I wanted to make my own.

The characters are 16. Disregard everything thats happening in the anime except jutsu. And enjoy!

This fic is rated M for brief nudity and language. I didn't know if it should have been rated Mature, but in my opinion it isn't that bad,

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this." Sasuke Uchiha said in a high pitched voice, glancing down at the body that he was still having difficulty getting used to. 

Sasuke and his friend, Uzumaki Naruto, were standing in the middle of a hot spring facility, barely clothed and with only a towel covering their…new parts.

"Look, Sasuke U-PRUDE-A, I just think it would be good for you if you had this experience" Naruto said, also with a high voice, scowling.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. Experience? Was it really necessary to prove he was a man by changing into a girl to spy on his female team mate and her friend?

"I guess I'm just a little hesitant about the consequences. What if Sakura recognizes us?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his friend. He wasn't a prude, but he wasn't a pervert, either.

"For the last time, there is no possible way she could find out it's us" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke in front of a mirror. Sasuke examined his softened features, and the long ebony hair that flowed down past his shoulders. He made a good girl. He saw Naruto in the mirror's reflection as well and noticed Naruto had settled on brown hair, and had rid himself of the fox marks on his cheeks. Everyone else knew his blonde disguise, so he had to change it up a bit.

"Maybe she won't." Sasuke said. _'But I still have a really bad feeling about this…'_

"Ok then, lets get a move on" Naruto said, steering Sasuke towards the hot spring doors. There were men eyeing them as they made their way toward the exit, and it kind of disturbed Sasuke.

Hesitantly at first, Sasuke approached the hot spring before getting over himself and just jumping in. There weren't a lot of people in the girl's hot spring, but the shouts of the men could be heard on the other side of the tall fence.

There were palm springs all around the water, and a small rock waterfall was located in the middle; it contributed to the water's circulation.

Immediately Naruto spotted their target, but he wasn't sure he should approach them quite yet. He and Sasuke waited until he heard Sakura calling them over.

"Hey, you two! Why are you all by yourselves? Why don't you come over here?!" Sakura called, smiling and waving them over.

Naruto, glad they now had an excuse to be closer, grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards Sakura and her friend, Hinata.

Immediately Sasuke noticed two things. One, that Sakura was very comfortable with her image. She had stood up to greet them and accidentally flashed them. But she didn't seem too worried about it. Hinata awkwardly remained with only her head above the water, apparently embarrassed.

"What are your names?" Sakura asked after introducing herself and Hinata.

Sasuke froze up. _'You idiot! Think of something, fast!' _he yelled at himself.

"Hitomi" he replied, his face getting red with the heat of the water and because of his hesitance. They probably thought he was stupid.

"Sakura" Naruto said, apparently more stumped than he was.

"Oh really? That's my name too!" Sakura said, grinning.

'_Idiot' _Sasuke thought, making a funny face that caused Hinata to giggle.

"Me and Hinata needed an excuse to get away for a while. Our team mates are wearing us out" Sakura told them. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances. They were wearing her out?

"Oh, I see. Me and Sas- I mean, Hitomi, just thought that it would be a waste to stay home on such a beautiful day" Naruto said.

"I agree. It really is nice" Sakura said, sinking further into the water and letting out a sigh of content.

The group conversed like this for a while, with Sasuke and Naruto contributing very little to the conversation out of their nervousness, they stopped only when Hinata turned pale and halted her nervous movements.

"What is it, Hinata chan?" Naruto asked, worried.

"I-I just heard something. S-Someones h-here" she said.

She activeated her Byakugan before Naruto and Sasuke had time to react.

"AHA!" She cried wildly, forgetting her shyness and standing up.

"I KNEW SOMEONE WAS THERE!" She said, pointing to a palm tree.

Immediately Shikamaru and Shino flew from the tree and darted for the door. Hinata stood up to follow just as Sasuke did the same thing, and he got a face full of….you can guess.

Sasuke felt his face crushed against her huge breasts and nearly fell over. They were soft, smushy, and he found himself incapable of getting out of their way.

"S-Sorry, I h-have to g-get those JERKS!" she said, after backing away.

Sasuke was frozen. His face was burning red. He had seen boobs before, but never ones like…that. Tsunade had some pretty big ones, but she was over 50, and that was just creepy. Deciding he had to get out before he had a nose bleed, he told Naruto to follow. Naruto, also afraid of breaking the illusion, darted out of the water with Sasuke.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke and Naruto were both talking about what had happened over dinner at the newest place in town. They were both very pleased with themselves, they had made it out...alive. 

"That was so close" Naruto laughed, almost falling out of his chair with relief.

"I know. Can you imagine what would happen if they would have found out..." Sasuke agreed, a grin on his face.

"Oh yes, boys. I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED." came a voice it took Sasuke a second to recognize. The lack of stutter and angry tone made it impossible to believe it was Hinata who now stood beside them, along with a very enraged Sakura.

"Hinata noticed it when she activated her Byakugan. She recognized your chakra!" Sakura yelled.

"Shit..." Naruto said quietly.

They sat their, frozen, until...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Naruto cried, causing several restaraunt patrons to disregard their meal and observe what was happening.

The two got up, and Naruto fled, arms flailing behind him. Sasuke, unfortunately, was stopped by Hinata and Sakura.

"What were you thinking, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Obviously, Sakura wouldn't hurt him...but that didn't mean Hinata wasn't going to.

"Why, Sasuke? Y-You just don't seem the type..." Hinata said, her hands on her hips.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? That I'm gay?" Sasuke asked, flaring up. He was so sick of those implications.

"N-No...I just meant-"

"Well, I'm not. In fact"

Sakura and Hinata started to back away.

"I LIKE BOOBS! ESPECIALLY ONES LIKE YOURS!" He yelled.

Hinata blushed, Sakura fell over, and now the whole restaraunt took notice.

"In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing them again" Sasuke snickered evilly.

Now the tables had turned, and Hinata sensed danger. Thanking the heavens she had on her hoody, she turned to run away, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

He yanked her towards himself and gruffly pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her, mouth open and ready. Sakura yanked Hinata from him, and they ran like hell.

Sasuke laughed loudly, the insanity of the Uchiha clan apparent to everyone.

Naruto...he had finally awakened...the perverted hormones hidden inside Sasuke.

* * *

Has anyone read the newest chapter of the Japanese manga? 

SPOILER

SPOILER

SPOILER

Holy crap, Itachi's face when he yells at Sasuke made me laugh my ass off. It was so fucking hilarious. If you haven't read it yet, you need to.

Anyway, please leave a review! I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
